1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a mechanical quick connect/disconnect latch mechanism, and more particularly relates to such a mechanism for connecting a base-mounted electric or electronic apparatus within a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Quick connect/disconnect latching mechanisms have many applications. Simple latches are used on doors and drawers. Slightly more complicated latching mechanisms are utilized in locking members for doors and drawers, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,605, wherein a latching mechanism catches on the edge of a door or window to hold a locking mechanism in place, and is released by pressure applied to a pivot pin that pivots the latch away from the door or window edge so that the locking mechanism can be released.
Other latching mechanisms include an over-center latch mechanism, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,839, wherein the over-center mechanism forms both the latch mechanism and the locking mechanism for same.
More complicated latching mechanisms are used for push-push latching and unlatching of doors, etc., as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,165, wherein a double hook-type latching mechanism latches or hooks onto a pedestal or base with a first push, a second push causing the latch hooks to be opened and the base expelled from therebetween in order to release the latch mechanism. Other latch assemblies, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,191 utilize camming mechanisms to shift or slide latches or receptacles around catches in order to latch two pieces together. Spring/resilience forces hold the two pieces in latched condition until these forces are manually overcome to release the latch from the catch.
In the field of closed circuit television (CCTV), CCTV cameras and pan and tilt mechanisms have heretofore been mounted in housings (called "back boxes") generally by the use of threaded fasteners or other twist- or rotate-type fasteners which require the use of pliers, screwdriver or other specialty tool for the installation/removal of the camera and mounting into/from the back box. In addition, installing cameras and pan and tilt mechanisms into back boxes has been a three-step process.
The first step is to make the electrical connection between the camera/pan and tilt mechanism and the back box. This usually involves a fixed connector in either the back box or pan and tilt mechanism, with the mating connector being on the end of a section of wiring cable sufficiently long to permit the installer to manually access the back box interior and back (top) side of the pan and tilt mechanism in order to manually make the electrical connection.
The second step is to insert the pan and tilt mechanism up into the back box, while simultaneously maneuvering the excess electrical cable up and out of the way and into the back box behind (above) the pan and tilt mechanism, so that the pan and tilt mechanism can then be pushed up into the back box.
The third step is to use a mounting tool (generally a screw driver) to twist or rotate the screws or fasteners to mechanically secure the pan and tilt mechanism in the back box. This is all very awkward and cumbersome for a single installer; therefore, frequently two installers are needed for each single installation.
Alternatively, some pan and tilt mechanism designs are first pushed up into the back box and manually held in place for the second step, that of using the mounting tool to twist or rotate the screws or fasteners to mechanically secure the pan and tilt mechanism in the back box.
Thirdly, the installer makes the electrical connection between the camera/pan and tilt mechanism base and the back box housing by connecting the cable free end connector (on either the housing or the base) to the stationary connector (on the base or housing), thereafter maneuvering the excess electrical cable up and out of the way of the pan and tilt mechanism, so that the pan and tilt mechanism can freely rotate within the back box housing. Installing this type of pan and tilt, also, frequently requires two installers for each installation.